As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,759,271; 787,142; 2,022,628; 4,715,124; and 2,821,792; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse profile duplicating devices employing a plurality of sliding members disposed in a housing.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art devices are likewise deficient in the areas of either not providing a measuring scale in conjunction with the housing; or, when incorporating a measuring scale with the housing only employing a scale which is indicative of length and not of the angular disposition of a given surface with respect to a known reference standard and/or standards.
In addition, this invention also contemplates the incorporation of a sealed liquid chamber into the face of the measuring scale to further facilitate the reading of the angular orientation of the measuring device.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among craftsmen and professionals for an improved version of a profile duplicating apparatus that would emphasize angular dispositions with regard to both horizontal and vertical planes versus pure profile or profile plus length prior art constructions; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.